Mello's Birthday Surprise
by pinkyXpookey
Summary: It's Mello's birthday, and Matt has a "special", sweet way -literally- of celebrating with him. Rated M for...well, you'll see.


**A/N: I started this in like, August. But I didn't finish it until a couple weeks ago, but I wanted to finish it in time to post it on December 13th, which is Mel's birthday, and that is today. So here, in celebration, is a yaoi-filled oneshot of randomness. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Death Note. If I did, Mello would have lived past 20.  
**_

* * *

Where'd Matt go?_, Mello wondered as he opened his eyes one cold morning. _Oh, that's right. He said something about a surprise..._

Yes, Mello knew that Matt had some kind of surprise planned for him. Today, you see, was Mello's birthday. And he couldn't have cared less about turning 20; he just like spending time with Matt. As in, the whole day.

As he sat up in the bed, he noticed a note on the nightstand. Mello picked it up and read, written in Matt's barely-legible handwriting:

_Mel,_

_ Happy 20th, babe. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your 'surprise'. I'll give you a hint: What is your favorite thing in the world, besides me? (haha). Well, it won't be ready for _

_ a couple hours, but I promise you won't be disappointed._

_ Love you,_

_ Matty_

While reading, Mello noticed something smudged across the paper. It looked like a fingerprint. Made of what he discovered to be chocolate. He smiled. Then he thought about how, even though he meant it as a joke, Matt was right about being the one thing higher than chocolate in Mello's life. Just like Mello knew that even video games came second to him with Matt.

Then Mello wondered: what on earth, that involved chocolate, could take a couple hours to get ready? He needed to think of a way to torment Matt when _his_ birthday came around. Maybe he could blindfold him, drive him around LA for several hours, then finally take him to the arcade three blocks from their apartment. Yes, that sounded fun...

After a few minutes, the blonde stood up and stretched his arms up over his head. It was then that Matt came in.

"Morning, cutie," he said cheerfully.

"G'morning," Mello yawned. "Hey, what's up with making me wait?"

"Good things come to those who wait, Mel," Matt replied, winking. "And when I said 'a couple hours', I meant a couple hours from when I woke up, which was about...8-ish? I let you sleep in, since, you know, it's your birthday..."

"So, you couldn't have said it'd be ready by the time I woke up?" Mello asked.

"Well, I wasn't exactly sure _when_ you'd wake up," the redhead replied. "Besides, I only came up here to check on you."

"Okay, so you're ready for me now?" the blonde asked.

"Pretty much," Matt said. "Just a few finishing touches."

"Okay. While you do that, I'll get dressed and stuff," he said.

"Sounds good. I'll be in the kitchen waiting for you, Mels," he said, watching as the blonde went into the bathroom attached to their room. Once he was sure the door was closed, he turned around and slid his shirt over his head.

{later}

"Hey Mels!"

Mello stood in the doorway of the kitchen, speechless. There was Matt, sitting on the table (which appeared to be covered in Saran wrap), clad only in his boxers.

"Matt...what in the...?" he asked, blushing.

"Your surprise, silly!" he said with that ever-present, ridiculously adorable grin. He stood up and walked across the also Saran-wrap-covered floor toward the blonde. "And now these are coming off..." He pulled the zipper down on Mello's leather vest and slid it off of his shoulders. Mello was so shocked that he couldn't move, so he just let it fall to the floor.

"Um, why'd you let me get dressed if you were just going to _un_dress me when I got down here?" he asked.

"That would have given it away if I'd said 'Mels, don't bother getting dressed. Just come to the kitchen in your boxers'," Matt replied. "Also, stripping you is fun..."

"Given what away? I'm confused, Matty..."

Just then, the microwave went off. Matt walked over to the counter and opened the microwave door, pulling out a bowl of melted chocolate. It was a pretty large bowl, which made Mello almost wonder how it even fit in there.

"This is what would have been given way," Matt explained, setting the bowl down to cool a bit.

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, blushing. So _that's_ why everything was coated with plastic...

"Yep. Woke up at 8 this morning, went out and bought a crapload of Saran wrap, then came home and spent an hour and a half coating the kitchen with it," Matt smiled. Then he picked up the bowl again and dipped a finger in it. Mello walked over to him, and when he was close enough, Matt reached out and touched the blonde's cheek, smearing chocolate in it in the shape of a heart. He smirked.

"Come on, if we're gonna do this, at least do it right!" the older of the two said, submerging both hands into the bowl, and then slapping them on Matt's bare chest. He then proceeded to move downward, smearing the warm, sticky substance across his pale, flat stomach. Then a medium-sized glob of chocolate fell to the floor, and when Mello stepped forward, he slipped and fell, bringing Matt down with him.

"You okay?" the gamer asked, trying not to laugh at the look on Mello's face. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay," Mello said. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were here," Matt said, reaching for the bowl on the counter and getting a plastic spatula out of one of the drawers.

"What's the spatula for?" Mello asked, watching the utensil go into the bowl. He then received a spattering of chocolate to the face. Wiping some out of his eyes, he glared in annoyance at Matt, who grinned mischievously.

"Aww, you look so cute!" he said. Then he got hit in the face with chocolate.

"Hey Mello, turn around," the gamer said.

"What for?"

"Just do it."

"O--okay," Mello said as he did what Matt told him to. He jumped when he felt the spatula moving across his back. He obviously couldn't see, but what it felt like was Matt painting a heart with 'M + M' inside it. Then he felt something else--something small and wet, going slowly down his spine.

"Uh, Matt?" he asked without turning around.

"Yes?" the redhead asked innocently.

"Did you just _lick _me?"

"...Maybe..."

"Yeah, 'maybe' my ass," Mello said, smirking.

"It's a nice one, by the way," Matt replied.

"What? What's nice?"

"Your ass."

Mello chuckled and smacked the gamer. "Sicko."

"What? I compliment you and you call me a sicko...really, Mel?" he asked.

"Yep. I'm a jerk like that..."

"Yeah, you are one drop-dead-sexy jerk, Mello," Matt said, then he spun the blonde around to face him. He pressed his lips to Mello's with almost enough force to knock the two of them down again. The redhead was slightly amused by the fact that he initiated the kiss, yet Mello seemed to take over instantly.

"Your mouth tastes like chocolate..." the blonde said, quite obviously aroused. "Not like those nasty cigarettes for once."

"So you just wanted to kiss me for the chocolate?" Matt asked, a hint of mock hurt in his voice.

Mello took the spatula from Matt and playfully hit him with it. "You're sweeter than even the best chocolate. You know that."

Matt started to respond, but when he felt Mello licking the chocolate off of his chest, words failed him. The blonde's ever-so-talented tongue went across, then down his torso, stopping to linger around his belly button. Then he felt lips, and...was he sucking on his skin?

Indeed he was. And Matt let out a moan, which caused Mello to chuckle silently. Then the redhead froze completely. He felt his boxers slowly sliding down, then realized that Mello was taking them off. A few seconds later he happened to see Mello's crotch and the very obvious bulge contained within the black fabric.

"Mmm...Mello..." he gasped as he felt his lover's slender fingers wrap themselves around him. He could feel himself growing more aroused by the second.

"You like this, huh?" Mello asked teasingly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Why must you tease me?" Matt pleaded. "I'm going to go crazy if--"

"Hey, hey!" the blonde interrupted him. "It's my birthday, remember? I'll tease you if I want to. Besides, I know how much you can take...you're more resilient than this, so why are you being such a baby?"

Matt inhaled sharply when he felt Mello stroking him, his hand firmly but tenderly holding him. He began breathing heavily, his muscles tensed, and chills ran down his spine and through his whole body.

"Oh yeah...yeah..." Mello said. "Does this feel good, Matty?"

"Mmm...yeah, it feels great," Matt sighed. "You seem to be enjoying yourself too, Mels."

"Yup..." Mello replied. He moved his hands down to Matt's thighs, rubbing them in a repetitive up-and-down motion. Then he pushed him flat onto his back and lay next to him, pressing his body up against his and wrapping his arms around him. Then he placed his hand on top of the redhead's chest and smiled sweetly when he felt his heartbeat. It was a bit faster than normal, but very strong. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

"Are you ready?" Mello finally asked, tugging at the boxers that he hadn't taken off yet.

"Yeah...go ahead. Why'd you wait?"

"To build suspense, of course!"

Matt rolled his eyes, but smiled. He suddenly felt Mello massaging his shoulders and relaxed his muscles. Then he let Mello adjust his body in to a position that ensured a clear entrance. He could feel his heartbeat increasing; the anticipation was almost too much for him.

Mello decided at the last minute to give Matt a few more teasing kisses and light touches before going inside him. While straddling him, he ran his fingers through the gamer's thick red hair and ran a hand along his cheekbone. Then, finally, he positioned himself and waited a few seconds before pushing himself into Matt.

The redhead had expected the feeling of his lover penetrating him, but that didn't stop him from gasping in pain. It felt good, but the initial entrance always got that reaction from him. It was almost like Mello had gotten bigger...

"Matt...that little moan you do is such a turn-on for me," Mello whispered, pulling out a little and going back in, trying to make him do it again. He succeeded.

"Harder, Mello...harder, I said!" Matt yelled.

Mello smirked. "All right, you asked for it..."

He pulled out about halfway, then thrust himself back in with enough force to make Matt inadvertently knock the chocolate bowl over, coating them both in the warm, sweet concoction.

Matt's breathing grew heavier, and he arched his back, making the blonde nearly fall off of him. Mello dug his nails into Matt's shoulders, and Matt winced.

"Oh, baby...yes, yes, YES! Keep going...don't stop..."

"Who said anything about stopping, Matty? I'm just getting started," Mello replied seductively.

Another thrust from Mello, another pleasured cry from Matt. After repeating this process several times, Mello was pretty confident of how he needed to aim if he wanted to hear Matt yell his name at the top of his lungs in that sexy voice. He slowly pulled out again, almost all the way, then tilted himself at a slight upward angle, then with full force, jammed himself back in.

"Ohhh...MELLO!" the redhead cried. "Mello...Mello...Me--heehhhllooo..."

The fourth time he said Mello's name, it came out in more of a moan, due to the sensation of the blonde releasing himself inside Matt. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Matt followed suit.

Mello waited for a bit before rolling off of Matt onto the floor next to him in a sticky, chocolatey mess.

"Happy birthday, baby," Matt whispered tenderly into Mello's ear.

"Thanks, Matty," he replied. "You're the best gift I could ever hope to have."


End file.
